<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirroring by MaryBarrens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963239">Mirroring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens'>MaryBarrens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hobbit Courting, M/M, Magic, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Oblivious Thorin, Pining Thorin, Thorin Is an Idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin si nebyl jistý, kdy si toho všiml poprvé. Gandalf vypadal pobaveně. „Je to…“ začal pomalu, „pokud vím, tak se nikomu ještě nepovedlo vysvětlit, jak to vlastně funguje. I když Saruman by to možná dokázal. Kdyby se trochu víc zajímal o hobity.“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Kíli, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirroring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Thorin si nebyl jistý, kdy si toho všiml poprvé. </p><p> Měl matný pocit, že to bylo v Roklince. Tehdy v noci, když zjistil, že není jediný, kdo se snaží odposlouchávat rozhovor mezi Gandalfem a lordem Elrondem. Ale taky se mohl klidně mýlit. Opravdu, bylo to skoro uprostřed noci a světla bylo málo, když se otočil a zjistil, že jejich hobit stojí jen kousek za ním. Příliš málo světla na to, aby mohl říct cokoli s jistotou, i kdyby jen sám před sebou, ale na okamžik měl dojem, že Bilbo vypadá <i>jinak</i>.</p><p> Když Bilba viděl poprvé, řekl, že vypadá jako hokynář, a myslel to zcela vážně. Byl malý a ne sice úplně kulatý, ale bylo na něm vidět, že veškerý svůj dosavadní život strávil v bezpečí a pohodlí. Byl dobře živený a krátkovlasý, jeho oči rozšířené překvapením, jeho ruce malé a neznalé zbraní. Teď, na ten jediný okamžik ale byly jeho vlasy o něco málo tmavší, oči jenom o trochu méně zelené. Jeho postava o jeden nebo o dva palce vyšší, než by měla být. </p><p> Thorin zamrkal. Ne, nejspíš to bylo jen to světlo. A navíc byli mezi elfy, v jejich kouzelné vesničce, jedli jejich jídlo, pili jejich vodu a jejich víno. Kdoví, jestli se vůbec mohli spolehnout na cokoli z toho, co v Roklince viděli okolo sebe. </p><p> Tak jako tak, na druhý pohled, jen o vteřinu později, vypadal Bilbo zase stejně jako tehdy, když otevřel kulaté dveře své nory a pustil ho dál, i kdyby o něco bledší a unavenější, snad o malinko hubenější, a pro Thorina nebylo těžké přesvědčit sám sebe, že pokud vůbec doopravdy něco viděl, bylo to jen tím světlem a místem a kouzly. Ne Bilbem. </p><p> Jak směšná vůbec byla představa toho, jak jejich malý, vcelku nezajímavý hobit umí měnit podobu? </p><p> Jistě. Asi tak nějak. </p><p> Thorin se rozhodl nad tím zbytečně nepřemýšlet, a ráno už sotva věděl, že se vůbec něco stalo. Měli toho příliš na to, aby se zabýval něčím, co bylo zhola nemožné. Nový plán a trochu víc spěchu, teď když věděli, že se k Osamělé hoře musejí dostat do Durinova dne. Nekonečnou vzdálenost a dost možná nepředstavitelné nebezpečí mezi Roklinkou a jejich domovem, všechno to, co se mohlo pokazit. Fili a Kili, kteří neztráceli dobrou náladu za žádných okolností a zcela nepřekvapivě se vyžívali v tom, že si dělali legraci ze všeho a všech okolo, i kdyby jen proto, aby zahnali nudu během dlouhé cesty. </p><p> Ve skutečnosti měli ti dva opravdu obrovské štěstí, že je Thorin miloval jako nic jiného na světě, protože jinak už by je musel dávno zabít. Vlastně jediný, kdo se s nimi ještě dokázal bavit a občas i zasmát, byl Bilbo, jehož trpělivost byla vskutku obdivuhodná. </p><p> Thorina napadlo, jak bláznivé příbuzné má asi on, že mu ti dva lehkovážní mladí trpaslíci pořád ještě nelezou na nervy. Možná že právě tohle byl ten důvod, proč se s nimi nakonec rozhodl jít. Aby se na chvíli zbavil svých vlastních příbuzných. </p><p> „Stihneme to, řekl bych,“ ozval se vedle něj Balinův známý konejšivý hlas. </p><p> Thorin se donutil soustředit. „Hm?“ </p><p> Balin se shovívavě pousmál, jako by byl Thorin trpaslíče, které má všechen nárok na to, aby se mu myšlenky rozutíkaly na všechny strany, a ne exilový král, který se snaží získat pro své lidi zpátky jejich domov. „Dostat se tam do Durinova dne,“ upřesnil jemně a pokrčil rameny. „Myslím, že to stihneme. Máme spoustu času.“ </p><p> Thorin přikývl a když se kus před nimi najednou ozval hlasitý smích – Kili a Bilbo, které zřejmě pobavilo něco, co Fili řekl – bezděky se tím směrem zadíval. </p><p> „Dělal jsem si trochu starosti, když jsme pana Pytlíka brali s sebou,“ přiznal Balin tiše, aby ho neslyšel nikdo jiný než Thorin. „Myslel jsem si, že není stavěný na tak dlouhou cestu.“ </p><p> Thorin s ním chtěl souhlasit, chtěl říct, že ano, samozřejmě, že Bilbo není stavěný na výpravu, jako je ta jejich. Spaní pod širým nebem, nepravidelné jídlo, nekonečný pochod, příliš málo spánku. Příliš mnoho nebezpečí. Nic pro hobita, který něco takového v životě nepoznal. </p><p> „Ale musím uznat, že překvapil. Myslím, že náš lupič je mnohem odolnější, než se tváří.“ </p><p> A to byla taky pravda, protože to byl Bilbo, se svým malým mečem a neexistujícím výcvikem ve zbrani, kdo mu zachránil život. </p><p> (Thorin nijak nekomentoval to, že se mu jen vteřinu předtím, než Bilba na Carrocku objal a přitisknul ho k sobě, protože chybělo tak málo, a jejich hobit mohl zemřít, mohli o něj přijít, zdálo, že se Bilbo natáhl do výšky, takže byl skoro stejně vysoký jako on. Nekomentoval ani to, jak mu některé z těch zvláštních rysů – tmavé vlny teď už téměř po ramena, oči, které už v žádném případě nebyly ani trochu zelené – zůstaly, i když ho pustil. Na pár nekonečných vteřin. Takže Thorin buď viděl věci, co nebyly, a to by bylo dost špatné, nebo Bilbo uměl věci, se kterými se jim nějak zapomněl pochválit.) </p><p> „Co víš o hobitech?“ zeptal se Balina, než ho napadlo, jak hloupá otázka to ve skutečnosti je. Celé to bylo hloupé, nesmysl, doopravdy, když se nad tím zamyslel trochu realisticky. </p><p> Balin povytáhl obočí. „O hobitech?“ zopakoval po něm a v hlase mu zaznělo mírné pobavení. „Nic moc. Pokud vím, drží se dost stranou bojů. Nemají využití pro zbraně, takže se s trpaslíky vždycky spíše míjeli. Musíš uznat, že toho nemáme zrovna moc společného.“ Balin se pousmál, skoro jako by se omlouval, že mu toho nemůže říct víc. „Vlastně všechno, co vím, vím až od Bilba.“ </p><p> „Něco o magii?“ </p><p> Balin překvapeně zamrkal. „O magii? Hobiti nemají magii,“ prohlásil s jistotou a potom trochu starostlivě dodal: „Cítíš se v pořádku, Thorine?“ </p><p> Thorin na jeho slova nijak nereagoval. Ale pohled mu sklouzl k Bilbovi, kterému se teď vlasy začínaly pomalu vlnit o něco hlouběji pod uši. </p><p> A nevěřil. </p><p> Existovaly dvě možnosti. Hobiti měli zřejmě velice zajímavé magické schopnosti, kterými se nijak nechlubili, a které se jim nějak podařilo utajit před zbytkem populace, nebo Thorinovi přeskočilo. </p><p> Nejspíš mu přeskočilo. To by vysvětlovalo, proč Bilbovu občasnou změnu vzhledu nikdo nijak nekomentoval. Ostatní by přece něco řekli, kdyby si toho všimli, nebo ne? Něco jako <i>nepřijde vám trochu zvláštní, že má náš pan Pytlík najednou tmavé vlasy a široká ramena</i>?</p><p> Ano, rozhodně mu přeskočilo, rozhodl se. To všechen ten tlak. Nejspíš to jednou přijít muselo. </p><p> Byl jenom paranoidní, nebo se na něj Gandalf opravdu pobaveně zadíval pokaždé, když se neubránil pohledu na Bilba? Thorin se zamračil. Kili byl příliš hlasitý na jeho vkus, a to, že se Bilbo smál každému jeho vtipu, taky úplně nepomáhalo. Jistě, Kili a Fili by byli určitě první, kdo by pobíhali okolo a hlasitě se po Bilbovi dožadovali nějaké ukázky jeho čar. Pokud to tedy opravdu byly čáry. </p><p> Gandalf se na něj podíval a beze slova tázavě zvedl obočí. </p><p> Thorin zaskřípal zuby. Jasně. Nejlepší, když půjde úplně vepředu, aby měl všechny ostatní za zády a nemusel se na nikoho dívat. Možná to trochu dodá jeho duševnímu klidu. </p><p> Aspoň na chvíli. </p><p> Po jejich útěku z Thranduilova vězení už si byl Thorin jistý, že si nic nenamlouvá. Bilbo byl <i>vyšší</i>. Určitě byl vyšší a vlasy už se mu dávno nekroutily nad ušima, ale byly dost dlouhé na to, aby si v nich mohl dát uplést copy. Trpasličí copy, pokud by se ukázalo, že o ně má zájem, přestože jako hobit nemohl mít ani tušení, jak moc vypovídající hodnotu má každý jeden cop zapletený v trpasličích vlasech. Mnohem větší, než by jednoho napadlo při letmém pohledu. Trpasličí copy v dlouhých tmavých vlasech, které vypadaly tak podivně u hobita, co měl ještě před několika týdny jen krátké kudrny, ze kterých koukaly mírně špičaté uši. Ne tak špičaté, aby to vypadalo, že je Bilbo ve skutečnosti jen nedorostlý elf, ale dost špičaté na to, aby bylo na první pohled jasné, že není trpaslík. Špičaté uši a holá chodidla – vskutku <i>obrovská</i> chodidla, na někoho tak malého, a z nějakého důvodu byla ta chodidla nejspíš jedinou věcí, která se na Bilbovi nijak nezměnila, pokud mohl Thorin soudit – a ty hloupé kalhoty pod kolena, jako by Bilbo nikdy nepochopil, jak by se měl vlastně obléct na dobrodružnou výpravu, skoro jako by pořád ještě neopustil bezpečí svého Kraje – </p><p> „Zíráš na toho kluka, jako bys mu chtěl do zad propálit díru.“ </p><p> Thorin sebou přistiženě trhnul a otočil se za Dwalinovým hlasem. </p><p> Jeho starý přítel šel hned vedle něj, jeho hlas dost tichý na to, aby je nemohl poslouchat nikdo z ostatních, a Thorin si nebyl jistý, kdy přesně se k němu přidal. Vypadal mírně pobaveně, což u Dwalina znamenalo, že má co dělat, aby se smíchy nezlomil v pase. </p><p> Thorin už měl plné zuby toho, jak se všichni při pohledu na něj tváří pobaveně. „Vtipné,“ zavrčel. A potom mu došlo, že to byla špatná reakce a že měl radši zůstat tiše a ignorovat ho, protože Dwalin se jeho odpovědi jen hluboce zasmál. </p><p> „Líbí se ti, že ano?“ zeptal se ho pobaveně a Thorin se donutil odtrhnout od hobita pohled. </p><p> „Cože?“ dostal ze sebe se zaprskáním.  Divoce potřásl hlavou. „Ne, samozřejmě, že ne.“ </p><p> Co by se mu asi tak mělo líbit na někom, kdo ani není trpaslík? Na někom, kdo je jen malý hobit, zvyklý na pohodlí a směšně velký počet jídel denně a čaj vařený každý den přesně ve stejný čas? Protože tohle všechno Bilbo byl. Ale taky byl vytrvalý a statečný a loajální, i když mu k tomu Thorin celé ty první týdny nedal jediný důvod. </p><p> Thorinovi klesla ramena. „Buď zticha.“ </p><p> Dwalin se znovu zasmál. „Co kdyby sis s ním zkusil normálně promluvit?“ navrhl. </p><p> Thorinovi nezbylo nic jiného než přemýšlet nad tím, kde přesně udělal chybu, že mu ze všech právě <i>Dwalin</i> dává rady. </p><p> Na druhou stranu už v životě dostal i mnohem horší rady, než aby si s někým promluvil, a tak si večer u ohně přisedl vedle Bilba. Ne proto, že by se mu jejich hobit líbil. Rozhodně ne. V žádném případě. Thorin měl tolik jiných starostí, které byly mnohem důležitější než jeho milostný život. Thorin <i>nepotřeboval</i> milostný život. Nepotřeboval ho nikdy, během celých těch téměř dvou set let svého života, nikdy na něj neměl doopravdy ani čas ani myšlenky, a neexistoval důvod, proč by ho měl najednou řešit právě teď. </p><p> Jen si s ním chtěl na chvilku popovídat. Zjistit, jak je to s tou hloupou hobití magií.  </p><p> „Máte – myslím hobiti – něco společného s elfy?“ zeptal se. </p><p> Bilbo mírně vykulil oči. Šedé a podivně známé a úplně jiné, než jaké byly, když se setkali poprvé. Zíral na něj, zpříma a se zvednutou bradou, protože se v něm skrývalo mnohem víc odvahy, než to vypadalo, když se potkali. Bilbo se ho nebál, ani tehdy ne, plný nějaké zvláštní hrdosti, která mu dovolovala vždycky udržet zvednutou bradu a nikdy neuhnout pohledem, ale někdy od Carrocku byl mnohem ochotnější trávit čas vedle něj, mluvit s ním. </p><p> Což nejspíš dost souviselo s tím, že potom, co se Bilbo před Azogem tak překvapivě předvedl jako poloviční blázen, ale celý hrdina, si Thorin odpustil všechny ty hloupé komentáře o tom, že měl hobit raději zůstat doma, a začal se k němu chovat trochu mileji. </p><p> „S elfy?“ Bilbo se mírně, trochu přidušeně zasmál. Znělo to trochu, jako by se do toho musel nutit, ale nespustil z něj pohled, tvář obrácenou k jeho, a Thorina napadlo, že kdyby Bilbo chtěl, mohl by to být on, kdo mu zaplete jeho první trpasličí cop. Nějaký jednoduchý, samozřejmě. Neutrální. Jen aby mu ty najednou dlouhé vlasy nepadaly do očí. „Proč zrovna s elfy? Začal jsi mě z ničeho nic nesnášet a teď přemýšlíš, čím to je?“ </p><p> Thorin šokovaně pootevřel pusu. „Ne!“ dostal ze sebe, ohromený tím, že Bilba něco takového mohlo vůbec napadnout. </p><p> Bilbo se tlumeně rozesmál nad jeho výrazem. „Neblázni, Thorine, dělám si legraci,“ dostal ze sebe a hlas se mu mírně třásl smíchem. V koutcích očí se mu objevily drobounké vrásky. „Nemyslím si, že bys mě doopravdy nesnášel. Teda, možná zezačátku,“ připustil. „Možná nějakou dobu. Ale určitě ne teď.“ </p><p> Thorin zhrozeně potřásl hlavou, protože tohle si o něm Bilbo opravdu myslel? „Nikdy jsem –“</p><p> Ale Bilbo se na něj jen široce usmál a skočil mu do řeči. „Vlastně jsem si celou tu dobu říkal, že se mě jenom snažíš chránit tím, jak mě neustále posíláš domů. Aspoň Kili si to tedy myslí. A určitě dobře víš, jak přesvědčivý dokáže ten malý zlosyn být.“ </p><p> To byla pravda a Thorin jen mlčky přikývl. </p><p> „No,“ pokusil se po chvíli ticha a připadal si podivně nesmělý. Což bylo hloupé. Thorin byl král, i když nekorunovaný a v exilu. Neměl by se cítit nejistý kvůli nějakému hobitovi, který ještě přednedávnem dělal jen o málo víc, než že dřepěl doma u knih. „Neměl by sis myslet, že tě nesnáším.“ </p><p> Bilbo zamrkal a trochu překvapeně se na něj podíval. Thorin uhnul pohledem. </p><p> Nikdy to nebylo tak, že by Bilba nesnášel. Ani na samotném začátku, když ho poprvé potkal, uprostřed tichého hobitího městečka, ani když ho posílal domů nebo k němu byl nepříjemný. Pravda byla, že Bilbovi záviděl. Záviděl mu, že má útulný, klidný domov a spořádaný život, že nemusí řešit, jak to udělat, aby jeho rodina a jeho lid dostali zpátky o, co mělo být celou dobu jejich. </p><p> Thorin si nebyl jistý, jestli by si dokázal vzít na svědomí, kdyby se malému, nevinnému hobitovi, který s nimi vyrazil za dobrodružstvím, aniž doopravdy věděl, co ho vlastně čeká, něco stalo. Bez ohledu na to, co řekl Gandalfovi. Bilbo byl příliš malý a bezbranný – i když možná vůbec ne – na to, aby se s nimi mohl potloukat po divočině a utíkat před skřety a bojovat s drakem, a Thorin nemohl pochopit, proč Gandalf tak pevně trval na jeho přítomnosti. </p><p> Bilbo na okamžik zapátral očima v jeho obličeji, trochu zmatený, a potom pomalu přikývl. „Dobře,“ řekl jemně. „Dobře, Thorine.“ </p><p> A Thorin překvapeně zamrkal, protože jeho jméno, tímhle tónem, z Bilbových rtů, znělo tak <i>dobře</i>, a Thorin by ho určitě dokázal poslouchat mnohem častěji, dost možná pořád, a sakra, Dwalin si z něj nikdy nepřestane dělat legraci, že ne? <i>Kruci</i>. To bylo tak to poslední, o co Thorin stál. Poslouchat komentáře o tom, jak se <i>zamiloval</i> nebo co? Super. </p><p> Thorin měl dost věcí na starosti i bez toho. </p><p> „Měl by ses vyspat,“ navrhl a doufal přitom, že zní alespoň přijatelně klidně. „Odpočiň si,“ dodal zbytečně a rychle se zvedl, aby se mohl vypařit. </p><p> Alespoň byl na řadě s první hlídkou, říkal si, když se své kroky snažil udržet jenom tak rychlé, aby nebylo moc poznat, že utíká. Ale v zádech přitom cítil Bilbův zmatený pohled, tu intenzitu, skoro až děsivou. Oh, Bilbo. </p><p> Thorin byl takový <i>idiot</i>.</p><p> Thorin zakroutil hlavou sám nad sebou a unaveně se posadil na své místo na okraji tábora, zády opřený o velký balvan. </p><p> Možná měl jednoduše zůstat doma. Zůstat v Ered Luin, spokojit se s životem, který tam vedli, s tím, co tam měli, jak žili. Ne vydávat se na šílenou výpravu jen s minimální podporou a ještě menší pravděpodobností na úspěch. Rozhodně si to neměl nikdy nasměrovat přes Hobitín a brát s sebou nevinné hobity, které pak bude ohrožovat na životě. Možná nikdy pořádně nevěděl, co je pro něj dobré. Tak už to někdy prostě bývalo. </p><p> Z nějakého důvodu to byla právě u trpaslíků podezřele častá vlastnost. Hlavně u těch z královské linie. V podstatě celá historie Thorinovy rodiny byla protkaná trpaslíky, kteří měli všechno až na pud sebezáchovy. Nebo zdravý rozum. </p><p> „Zajímá tě to, že ano?“ ozval se Gandalf najednou, někde dva metry nad ním, a Thorin sebou skoro trhnul překvapením. Gandalfův hlas zněl tak sebejistě, že Thorin nebyl schopný jeho otázku, která vlastně ani nebyla opravdová otázka, odsouhlasit. Čistě z principu. Nikdy se mu moc nelíbilo, když se Gandalf tvářil, jako že ví všechno na světě. Což možná věděl, ve skutečnosti, ale i tak. </p><p> A to <i>plížení</i>. Jak se mohl někdo, kdo byl skoro dvakrát vyšší než oni, pohybovat tak tiše, že si ho Thorin ani <i>nevšiml</i>?</p><p> „Zajímá mě co?“ zeptal se místo toho. </p><p> Gandalf vypadal pobavený jeho odpovědí, a jako by Thorinovi ani na okamžik nevěřil, že si není jistý, o čem přesně mluví. Pohled mu na kraťounký okamžik sklouzl na Bilba, a když zjistil, že Thorin jeho pohled následuje, jeho úsměv se o něco rozšířil. „Je to…“ začal pomalu a posadil se na zem vedle něj, „pokud vím, tak se nikomu ještě nepovedlo vysvětlit, jak to vlastně funguje. I když Saruman by to možná dokázal. Kdyby se trochu víc zajímal o hobity.“ </p><p> Co přesně to s Gandalfem bylo, že nikdy na nic nedokázal dát jednoduchou odpověď, a byli všichni čarodějové stejní? Thorin zmateně potřásl hlavou. „Nerozumím.“ </p><p> Gandalf se mírně pousmál. Jeho obličej se pokřivil do hlubokých vrásek, ale v očích se mu objevilo něco tak neuvěřitelně pobaveného, že měl Thorin chuť zaskřípat zuby. Čarodějové, kteří se vyžívají v tom, že toho vědí víc než všichni ostatní. Jako by toho Thorin neměl už tak až nad hlavu. </p><p> „Říká se tomu Zrcadlení,“ rozhodl se ho Gandalf konečně informovat. Mírně pokrčil rameny, ve tváři pořád ještě ten podivný úsměv. Když promluvil, jeho hlas byl tišší, jako by nechtěl rušit ostatní okolo. Ve skutečnosti spíš nechtěl, aby jejich hovor někdo poslouchal, a Thorin si pomalu začínal být jistý, že by možná neměl poslouchat ani on, pro jistotu. </p><p> Tohle bylo o <i>hobitech</i>. Něco, co jim Bilbo neřekl, dost možná ze stejného důvodu, z jakého se trpaslíci jen málokdy bavili s lidmi mimo svůj druh – aby se ochránili před ostatními, aby si zachovali svoje tradice, svá tajemství, aby unikli nežádoucí pozornosti ostatních. Kdo jiný mohl mít víc důvodů mlčet, aby se ochránil, než malí, mírumilovní hobiti? </p><p> „Když se hobit zamiluje, začíná měnit podobu,“ pokračoval Gandalf nesmlouvavě, i když pořád stejně jemně, a Thorin zjistil, že ano, možná by bylo správné říct mu, ať nepokračuje, ať si to raději nechá pro sebe a nic dalšího už mu neříká, protože pokud by se měli něco takového o hobitech dozvědět, mělo by to být od Bilba; jenže nemohl. Zatracená zvědavost potomků Durina. Kolik problémů už vzniklo díky zatracené zvědavosti potomků Durina. „Jenom pomalu. Postupně. Začne se podobat tomu, koho miluje. Ne doopravdy, samozřejmě,“ dodal rychle, když si všiml Thorinova výrazu, „je to jen iluze, ale dokonale přesvědčivá. Vlastně je to geniální, když se nad tím zamyslíš. Hobit, který se zamiluje, nemůže nikdy skrýt, o koho má zájem, ani kdyby chtěl. Je to podvědomé, neumí to ovládat. Vlastně ani neví, že to dělá.“ Gandalf se trochu křivě usmál. „Rozhodně neví, že to někdo vidí.“ </p><p> Thorin se zamyšleně zamračil a zabodl pohled do země, na chvíli ochotný přestat dávat pozor na okolí jejich malého tábora, protože mít u sebe velkého mocného čaroděje přece muselo mít nějakou výhodu. „Hm,“ zamumlal. Takže měl pravdu. Bylo to něco jako magie, i kdyby neúmyslná. Nebo ani ne tak magie, jako spíš… hobití namlouvací rituál? To znělo dost zvláštně. </p><p> A Thorin si vždycky myslel, že jejich trpasličí zvyky jsou sice hezké a nenahraditelné, ale někdy zbytečně složité, ale tohle? Tohle bylo úplně někde jinde. </p><p> Gandalf zvedl obočí, jako by se ho ptal, na co myslí – nebo možná jako by přesně věděl, na co Thorin myslí – ale Thorin si odfrkl a protočil oči, než se stačil na cokoli zeptat nahlas. </p><p> Thorin se soustředil na svoji hlídku – pečlivá kontrola okolí, zaposlouchaný do ticha, aby měl dokonalý přehled, co se kolem šustne – a ráno pak na další, neoficiální hlídku, aby mohl varovat své přátele, kdyby se cokoli dělo. Své přátele a Bilba, který byl nejen prakticky bezbranný, bez jejich pomoci, ale evidentně taky zamilovaný, což nikdy nikomu na obezřetnosti nepřidalo. Zamilovaný do <i>trpaslíka</i>, říkal si Thorin, protože kde by se jinak nabrala ta výška a dlouhé vlasy a široká ramena? Určitě ne u hobitů. Dost zřejmě to musel být přímo do někoho z jejich výpravy, protože už pár měsíců nepotkali kromě elfů skoro nikoho a kde jinde než mezi nimi by Bilbo narazil na trpaslíka, kterého by navíc dokázal poznat dost na to, aby se mohl zamilovat? </p><p> <i>Musel</i> to být někdo z jejich výpravy, a pokud mu měl být nápovědou vzhled? Tmavé vlasy a ostře řezané rysy v obličeji –</p><p> Bilbo se kousek před ním hlasitě rozesmál nad něčím, co mu Kili řekl a Thorina napadlo – <i>Kili</i>. </p><p> Samozřejmě. <i>Samozřejmě</i>, že to musel být Kili. Bylo to logické. S Kilim trávil Bilbo nejvíce času. Byl to Kili, vedle koho obvykle sedával večer u ohně, často v tlumeném hovoru. Kili, s kým se smál, jako by neměl na celém světě jedinou starost, přestože byli uprostřed divočiny a mířili přímo k drakovi. To Kili měl tmavé vlasy a ostré rysy, a pokud se měl Bilbo podobat tomu, do koho se zamiloval, kdo jiný to mohl být než Kili? </p><p> Bylo to logické a Kili vypadal vesele, když trávil čas s Bilbem, a Thorin se snažil ignorovat to, že když se na ně podívá, cítí něco mnohem, mnohem složitějšího než jen radost z toho, že si jeho mladší synovec našel v životě něco příjemného. Něco, z čeho se dalo těšit. </p><p> Thorinovi bylo absolutně jasné, že je to opravdu hodně hloupý nápad, když se zařadil vedle Gandalfa. </p><p> „Pokud je to u hobitů běžné,“ dostal ze sebe s mírnou námahou, bez jakéhokoli citového úvodu, a přesto ho ani nenapadlo, že by čaroděj nemusel pochopit, o čem mluví, „proč o tom nikdo neví?“ </p><p> Gandalf se na něj na chvíli jen beze slova díval, a pak se lítostivě pousmál. „Protože hobiti umí být odvážní a neuvěřitelně odolní, ale pro mnohé jsou jen malý, nevýznamný národ. Opravdu si myslíš, že by jim někdo věnoval tolik pozornosti, aby se o nich pokoušel něco zjistit?“ </p><p> Thorin se zamyšleně zamračil a sklopil pohled. Chtěl říct, že to není pravda, že to nemůže být pravda, protože jak by se ostatní rasy mohly nezajímat o hobity? Jenže to byla pravda. Jen málokdo o nich něco věděl, jako by byli neviditelní. </p><p> A to bylo tak mimo mísu, že Thorin ani nevěděl, co by na to mohl říct. Protože pokud mohl soudit z toho jednoho příkladu, který měl, hobiti byli absolutně neuvěřitelní a dost možná ten nejsilnější národ ve Středozemi a překvapivě <i>zajímaví</i>. </p><p> Rozhodně stálo za to je poznat, nezavrhovat je jako malé a pohodlné ještě předtím, než o nich vůbec něco zjistí. </p><p> A Bilbo – a Kili, samozřejmě, Kili rozhodně taky – si zasloužil mít v životě něco hezkého. Jeho vlasy byly tmavší a tmavší s každým dnem, a ano, určitě dost dlouhé na copy královského rodu, a to bylo přesně to, co si Bilbo zasloužil. Být s tím, o koho má zájem. Být šťastný. </p><p> A tak Thorin překonal sevřené hrdlo, a když zahlédl Kiliho překvapivě o samotě, vydal se za ním. </p><p> „Kili? Chtěl bych si s tebou o něčem promluvit,“ oslovil svého synovce tónem, který měl působit klidně a možná trochu konejšivě, ale nejspíš se mu to nepovedlo, protože Kili se zmateně zamračil a přimhouřil oči. </p><p> „Něco jsem provedl?“ zeptal se Kili okamžitě a kruci, proč se s ním Thorin vlastně bavil? </p><p> Thorin potřásl odmítavě hlavou. „Doufám, že nic, to mi věř. A jestli přece jen něco ano, zjistím to.“ Tlumeně si povzdychl a rozhodl se nepřidávat žádnou výhružku. Kili měl dobrou fantazii. Dokázal by si pro sebe vymyslet mnohem lepší trest než cokoli, s čím by kdy mohl přijít Thorin. Nebo kdokoli. „Všiml jsem si, že…“ Na okamžik zaváhal, protože <i>vídám tě často s Bilbem a jste do sebe zamilovaní? </i>, mu jednoduše nešlo přes rty, a pak se donutil pokračovat. Trochu jinak. „Víš, Kili, je to překvapení, dvě různé rasy, jistě, ale… Není to takový problém, jak si možná myslíš. Tvá matka bude mít určitě radost. Víš, že přivítá kohokoli, koho si přivedeš domů, pokud budeš šťastný.“ </p><p> Kili překvapeně zamrkal a pootevřel pusu, ale nedostal ze sebe ani slovo na odpověď. </p><p> Thorin zvedl obočí a pokynul rukou někam do prázdna, protože je najednou nedokázal udržet v klidu. </p><p> „Kdybyste se třeba chtěli vzít…“ Thorin znovu zaváhal a okamžik mu trvalo, než si srovnal, co chce vlastně říct. „Nebylo by to sice úplně tradiční, ale pochybuju, že by proti tomu někdo něco namítal.“ </p><p> Byla to pravda. Z Kiliho bude hrdina, pokud se jim podaří získat zpátky svůj domov a přežít to. Z nich všech budou hrdinové. Včetně Bilba, který toho už tolik dokázal, během jejich výpravy. A jakkoli vzácné byly sňatky mezi trpaslíky a tvory jiných druhů (ve skutečnosti byly celkem vzácné i sňatky mezi trpaslíky samotnými, vzhledem k tomu, kolik trpaslíků se tak bezvýhradně zaměřovalo na své řemeslo), obvykle nemívali ve zvyku plést se příliš do vztahů ostatních. Už to, že se trpaslík zamiloval – a že ten druhý jeho lásku opětoval – byl dost velký zázrak na to, aby někdo příliš přemýšlel nad tím, kdo ti dva jsou. Trpaslíci byli vždycky dost přizpůsobiví, když přišlo na novinky, a vždycky se snažili neodsuzovat nikoho předem. </p><p> Kili se zatvářil překvapeně, a potom se zmateně zamračil. Zmateně a s trochou naděje. „Myslíš?“ zeptal se a Thorin potlačil povzdychnutí. </p><p> A proč vlastně doufal, že se mu Kili vysměje, že mu řekne, jak moc se plete, že mezi ním a Bilbem nic není? </p><p> „Samozřejmě,“ souhlasil tak pevně, jak dokázal, a stiskl Kilimu rameno. </p><p> „Bezva!“ Kili prakticky zajásal a s krátkým přikývnutím jeho směrem se skoro rozběhl za Bilbem a svým bratrem, ve tváři široký, nadšený úsměv, a Thorin se v zájmu zachování vlastní duševní rovnováhy rozhodl ani se nepokoušet poslouchat jejich další rozhovor. Což samozřejmě neznamenalo, že si nevšiml toho, jak se Bilbo usmál, když na něj Kili vychrlil svoje novinky, jak ho Fili pobaveně poplácal po rameni, jako by mu blahopřál. </p><p> Thorin uhnul pohledem, když se na něj Bilbo zpoza Kiliho zářivě usmál. </p><p> Jo, Thorin uměl být sobecký, když na to přišlo, ale jak by těm dvěma mohl něco odpírat? Vypadali tak šťastně, právě teď, a Bilbo se zlehka dotkl Kiliho ramene, jako by měl i přes Thorinovo požehnání pořád trochu strach dotknout se ho důvěrněji, aspoň mezi ostatními. </p><p> Thorina napadlo, že by měl jít možná za nimi, promluvit si pořádně, vysvětlit jim, že si můžou dělat, co chtějí, že jejich vztah nebude nikoho pohoršovat – spíš naopak; Thorin dost pochyboval, že by některý z ostatních trpaslíků měl cokoli proti. Jenže nemohl, protože se trochu bál, že by ho zklamala slova nebo mu selhal hlas. Protože někde vzadu v jeho hlavě se tiše ozýval hlas, který říkal, že možná, jenom možná, by chtěl Bilba ve skutečnosti pro sebe. </p><p> Ty úsměvy. Ty rozzářené oči. Tu neuvěřitelnou odvahu. </p><p> Thorin předpokládal, že měl něco takového nejspíš očekávat. On sám měl prakticky nulový zájem o vztahy skoro celých dvě sta let. Jen těžko mohl očekávat, že by o něj mohl mít zájem první, do koho se zamiluje. Co by na něm vlastně Bilbo mohl asi tak vidět? Byl starý a příliš zdrsnělý životem, příliš vážný. Chybělo mu mladické nadšení, kterého měl Kili na rozdávání. Všechna ta energie. Všechny ty vyhlídky do budoucna, na život s někým, s kým by chtěl doopravdy být. </p><p> Jak by si vůbec mohl myslet –</p><p> Thorin se bezděčně rozhlédl po zbytku jejich společnosti, jen aby se trochu zaměstnal, a okamžitě zjistil, že nic takového určitě dělat neměl. </p><p> Dwalin na něj zíral, obočí pobaveně zdvižené, a pak najednou zvedl ruku a mávnul někam směrem ke Kilimu, který Bilbovi zrovna s širokým, šťastným úsměvem zuřivě cuchal vlasy, zatímco Bilbo se tiše smál. Thorin zamrkal. Kdo proboha Kiliho učil, jak se má chovat k ostatním? Cuchat svému budoucímu manželovi – určitě budoucímu manželovi, protože Thorin nebyl slepý a zatraceně dobře si všiml, jak se Kili rozzářil při první zmínce o manželství – vlasy, takhle veřejně, když mu je místo toho mohl hezky zaplést – jen dva pěkné copy, nebo tři nebo třeba tucet, protože kdo by se nechtěl dotýkat Bilbových vlasů, tak tmavých, že vypadaly, jako by byly hedvábné, a dost možná skutečně byly a Thorina skoro svrběly prsty – </p><p> <i>Tak, zkus na chvíli myslet na něco jiného</i>, řekl si. Na <i>cokoli</i> jiného. V zájmu zachování vlastního rozumu. </p><p> Thorin by byl úplný idiot, kdyby ho kdy jen ve snu napadlo, že by mohl mít proti Kilimu nějakou šanci. Ne že by měl v plánu to snad zkoušet. Ne proti Kilimu. </p><p> Thorin <i>nebyl</i> idiot. </p><p> Pravděpodobně. Nebyl <i>takový</i> idiot. </p><p> „To bylo od tebe hezké, co jsi řekl Kilimu,“ ozval se vedle něj Bilbo a Thorin sebou skoro trhnul, protože to absolutně nečekal. Což bylo hodně, hodně hloupé. Thorin měl čekat všechno. Měl čekat všechno a pořád. Měl být kruci pořád ve střehu, aby svoji společnost udržel naživu. Jistě, možná tak polovina z nich byla schopná nechat se zabít sama, bez jakékoli jeho pomoci, ale tím to bylo ještě horší. Musel na ně dávat <i>pozor</i>, když je vytáhl na tuhle šílenou cestu přes celou Středozem. Byl za ně <i>zodpovědný</i>.</p><p> Thorin zamrkal. „Pardon?“ dostal ze sebe tázavě a Bilbo se přidušeně zasmál, jako by ho pobavilo, že je Thorin zmatený. Thorin ho dokázal <i>pobavit</i>, aniž se o to doopravdy snažil. To bylo fajn. </p><p> Bilbo se na něj usmál, jeho oči rozzářené. Jeho vlasy vypadaly… oh, Thorin se k němu chtěl natáhnout a pročísnout je prsty. Byly… dlouhé a tmavé a s tenkým copánkem za každým uchem –</p><p> „Udělal jsi Kilimu obrovskou radost,“ pokračoval Bilbo, jako by si vůbec nevšiml, že na něj Thorin jenom zírá, prakticky neschopný slova. „Myslím, že ho ani nenapadlo, že bys kdy souhlasil s tím, aby si Tauriel vzal.“ </p><p> Tauriel. </p><p> Thorin se zamračil. „Tauriel,“ zopakoval po něm zmateně. Zamračeně sklopil pohled, aby se lépe soustředil na to, co mu Bilbo říká. Tauriel. Kdo je kruci Tauriel? Kdy Kilimu řekl, že si má vzít Tauriel? Kili si přece má vzít Bilba. Jejich statečného, malého hobita, který byl vyšší a vyšší každý den, a který měl ve vlasech pěkné, úhledné copánky, a v žádném případě neuhýbal pohledem a co to říkal o – „Kdo je Tauriel?“ </p><p> Bilbo překvapeně pootevřel rty. „Ehm… zamumlal mírně zamračeně. „Jedna z těch elfských žen z Temného hvozdu? Ta zrzavá. Kilimu se líbí.“ Bilbo se zarazil a nejistě se kousl do rtu. „Ty jsi to nevěděl?“ zeptal se. </p><p> Takže… Takže Kili si nechtěl brát Bilba? Bilbo nebyl zamilovaný do Kiliho? Nejspíš ne, protože to by asi neměl takovou radost, že Thorin svolil k tomu, aby si Kili vzal za ženu nějakou… <i>elfku</i>? </p><p> „Nevěděl,“ potvrdil Thorin a pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. Kdo teda –</p><p> „Koho si teda podle tebe chtěl Kili brát?“ zeptal se Bilbo, jeho hlas někde přesně mezi zmatkem a zvědavostí, a Thorin se nadechl, aby mu odpověděl, jenže potom si to rozmyslel. Jak moc hloupě by zněl? Jak vlastně přišel na to, že by do sebe měli být Bilbo s Kilim zamilovaní? Jak podivně by Bilbovi muselo připadat cokoli, co by řekl? </p><p> „Thorine?“ oslovil ho Bilbo jemně, jako by ho chtěl postrčit k tomu, aby mu něco řekl. A Thorin mu to chtěl říct, opravdu chtěl, jenže se nemohl soustředit. Něco s Bilbem. Thorin se zamračil. Něco s Bilbovými… <i>vlasy</i>? </p><p> Thorin ho sjel pečlivým pohledem a Bilbo neuhnul před jeho očima, protože Bilbo nikdy neuhýbal před jeho očima. Jen se mírně zamračil a zamyslel se, a potom ze sebe vydal nějaký slabý, přidušený zvuk. „Oh,“ zamumlal. „<i>Mě</i>. Myslel jsi, že chce Kili mě?“ </p><p> Thorin pokrčil rameny. „Dávalo by to smysl,“ řekl měkce. Bilbův výraz se změnil na shovívavý, a Thorin se donutil pokračovat, přestože cítil, jak mu pomalu rudnou tváře. Jako by byl nějaké malé, zamilované trpaslíče a ne někdo, komu je už dobrých dvě sta let. „Jste oba mladí a trávíte spolu tolik času a hodili byste se k sobě a…“</p><p> Bilbo se zasmál, trochu zvláštně. „Thorine,“ vydechl a potřásl hlavou, až mu dlouhé vlasy krátce zavlály kolem obličeje. Thorin to pozorně sledoval, každý jeho pohyb. To, jak mu vlasy na krátký okamžik okolo tváře utvořily tmavé haló. Dlouhé tmavé vlasy trpaslíka. Jeho copánky. </p><p> Thorin se zamračil. Bilbovy copánky. Dva jemné, úhledné copánky, každý za jedním uchem. Thorin natáhl ruku, jemně vzal Bilba za bradu a natočil si jeho hlavu tak, aby se mohl podívat pořádně. Dva dlouhé, tmavé, tenké copánky. Thorin po jednom z nich zlehka přejel prstem a Bilbo zrudl. </p><p> Bilbo měl <i>copánky</i>, nenápadné a královské, přesně stejné jako Thorin. </p><p> „Copánky,“ dostal ze sebe Thorin ohromeně a vzal Bilbův obličej do dlaní. „Celou tu dobu jsi měl ty zatracené copánky.“ </p><p> Bilbo se kousl do rtu. „Myslel jsem, že si toho nikdy nevšimneš.“ Bilbo naklonil hlavu na stranu. Dlaně mu položil na ramena. Prsty sevřel látku jeho pláště. „Vím, že to nerad uslyšíš, Thorine, ale už jsem si začínal myslet, že jsi úplně slepý.“ </p><p> Thorin se přidušeně zasmál. „Nejsem slepý,“ opravil ho. „Jenom idiot.“ </p><p> Bilbo si odfrkl. </p><p> <i>Zatracený idiot</i>, napadlo Thorina. <i>Jo, přesně to jsem</i>. Pohled mu přes Bilbovu hlavu sklouzl na zbytek jejich družiny a s pobavením zjistil, že jim kromě Kiliho a Filiho, kteří se oba zubili a ukazovali mu zdvižené palce, nikdo nevěnuje pozornost. </p><p> Alespoň nikdo z trpaslíků. Gandalf se na Thorina široce usmál a zamrkal. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>